User blog:Sjjtitan2019/Itemization and Build Paths
Intro So in this blog I'm going to talk about build paths for Ap and Ad champions and how some things aren't as viable anymore. From the , all the way to the plain out there are many items that work but some aren't as viable. There are many ad carry items that are viable like Phantom Dancer, Bloodthirster, and Infinity Edge and many more. For ap not so much. So I'm gonna end the intro and start the blog. Ad Builds - Phantom Dancer is a great ADC item for carries like , , and . It gives the highest amount of crit chance in the game and a good amount of attack speed, but is not a good early item because it doesn't have any damage so late game it would be good. Provides: Quick attacks, 1/3 crit chance. - Bloodthirster is one of the most bought early items on all ADCs and most ad bruisers. Essential on adcs and most bruisers is one of the only Items that is viable for an adc with life steal and damage. Every kill or assist though it stacks extra stats. Very high amount of damage for early game and life steal for survivability. Provides: Sustain, and very high damage. - Infinity Edge is a very good item for ADCs like , , and Quinn And Valor. It is very hard to build early if you have low good flow because expensive items that build into it. It grants the same amount of damage as bloodthirster so good damage, and it supply's a tad of crit crance. It's special passive makes crits do 250% damage instead of only 200%. Provides: Good damage, little crits 1/4, and extra crit damage. - Blade Of The Ruined King is an item used on assassin ADCs like , , and . I personally don't like this item whatsoever. It has very low damage at only 15, but it has more life steal then. It also has quite a bit of attack speed as well. Normally rushed on assassin ADCs, however just can build it later. Provides: Low damage, Quick Attacks, and some life steal. - I think the ADC item used the less is Zepyr. You don't See it much but it has some good stats. 25 damage like BOTRK, but 50% attack speed, 10% movement speed, and 10% cooldown reduction. This is good early also but people rarely use it. It's a question whether or not it's still viable. Provides: Low damage, Very fast attacks, movement speed, and cooldown reduction. In Contrast So we have every ADCs favorite armor smashing item Last Whisper. Decent damage at 40, and penetrates 35% armor for around 2000 gold. Then we have The Black Cleaver. It has 50 damage, and 200 health, with some added cooldown reduction. This item is 3000 gold but gives more basic stats. And can get up to 35% armor penetration after five basic attacks. Which one Is better for ADCs? Are they still viable? Well maybe. So there are many many more items viable and not viable for an adc but that would take forever and I have a life (somehow). So I'm going to end this here because there are many build paths for ADCs but less for APCs. Ap Builds - Rabadons Deathcap is the most popular ap item for obvious reasons. One of three items in the game that gives 120 ap. It passive takes 30% of current ap and gives it back so adds even extra ap. You can build it first, last or in the middle but is essential for aps. Provides: Great damage. - Zhonyas Hourglass is a defensive ap item that always gets built. Gives same amount of ap as Rabadons, but has extra armor. Unique active of becoming invulnerable for 2 seconds but cannot move or be targeted. Provides: damage, armor, and a good passive. - DeathfireGrasp is BOTRK but better for ap. Has same damage as Rabadons and has cooldown reduction. Used on , , and many more. Passive targets enemy and damages them. Provides: damage, cooldown reduction, and the passive. - Void Staff is used on most APCs as well as Rabadons. Gives 70 ap with is really good and gives 35% magic penetration. Again very very viable like all the others so far in the ap category. Provides: good damage, and magic penetration. - Archangels Staff is used on mana eating ap mids or most of them. Gives 250 mana, 60 ap, and 10 mana regen. Uses the tear of the goddess. Tear bought early but finished late. Provides: Ap, Mana, and more of it. In Conclusion ADCs have many build paths such as damage life steal, attack speed crit, or just a little of all. For ap all there is that is viable is ap, mana and mana regen, and cooldown reduction, but there just aren't as many viable items like with the ADCs. Category:Blog posts